


what are you thinking?

by stjimmys



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: it's just him and randall.





	what are you thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> hey i havent written shit in A While but we back babey!!!!!! with a new show!!!!!! oh boy. hope yall enjoy it

“hey. you never actually showed me my room."

they’re alone. hamish went on a quick run to the liquor store. lilith is at class - which, when jack mentioned this to randall, he became a bit upset. jack didn’t really get why, but he wasn’t about to ask him what was up. he had his own feelings to deal with. 

it’s just him and randall. 

_before hamish had left, he made the two of them a few gimlets to keep them occupied. as he poured the last glass, his bottle of gin tipped all the way and out came a few little drops. “dammit,” he grumbled, pushing the bottle away and looking to the two younger werewolves in front of his bar. they were eager, definitely. hamish pushed his pointer and middle finger at the both of them. “i’m going to get more. don’t touch the bar.”_

_“definitely won’t do that, nothing to worry about, hamish,” randall stepped around the threatening finger and came around the back of the bar, standing beside hamish and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “really. you don’t.”_

_hamish rolled his eyes before slinking away from his arm, giving jack a knowing look before slipping out the front door._

randall kicks his heels up onto the coffee table in front him and jack, tipped his glass back and drank the gimlet hamish made for him quickly. he sighs, eyeing jack before placing the cup of ice on the table. it was already covered in other glasses, ice half melted in a lot of them. 

“what about your room, jackie? you’ve got a perfect dorm on campus,” randall smirks, trying to get a laugh out of him.

jack just nurses his glass again. he won’t lie about it, day drinking is fun as fuck. it makes him feel alive, for some strange reason. but right now, all he feels is some pit in his stomach. he’s not sure where it’s come from, but it got there the moment his RA got that small, sad glint in his eye. now, however, that glint is gone and has been replaced with a glassy look; randall has forgotten about lilith, and is focused on all the liquor instead. 

randall blinks for a moment and then looks back down at the glasses strewn about the room. “we should clean this up.”

“we should,” jack nods, speaking finally. “but later, when hamish and lilith get back. they’ll probably wanna drink or something too.”

randall nods, and jack makes a note at the brightness that returns to his face when he mentioned lilith’s name. figures.

he didn’t know why he was so upset about this. randall is his RA, his college dorm supervisor. but he also happened to be a werewolf, be part of the knights of saint christopher, and one of his closest friends. jack shook his head and stood, downing the rest of his glass before walking over and placing it down on the bar with a hard thunk. 

randall jumped up as well, and made a beeline for the stairs near the front door. “c’mon, i’ll give you your official tour,” he chuckled, turning to face jack before jumping up and grasping the rockwall pieces above the door frame of the living room. he began climbing almost immediately.

jack ran over to catch up, and instead of following after randall up the wall, he went with the stairs instead. his friend was already at the landing when he got up there.

“such a slowpoke. you need to learn to harness that energy, man! use it!” randall pushed jack a little bit, which got him a little shove in return. “alright come on, let’s have you see your new casa!” randall rushed down the hall and pushed open one of the doors. 

jack squinted a little as he followed, wondering exactly his room would hold. when he got there, he wasn’t that surprised. 

it was decently sized and left a lot of room in the middle of the floor. a rug, which looked quite dusty, was laying on the hardwood. the bed was pushed up against the back wall, with a few pillows and blankets tossed on. a dresser, a desk, a chair. a closet off the side, door open somewhat. the windows, however, we boarded shut. no curtains, no glass, just wooden slats drilled into the frame. there were a few shelves nailed into the walls on one side, which were vacant of any objects. 

randall smiled, looking over at jack. “what do you think?” he nudged him, and then took a few steps into the room. holding up his arms, he walked in a circle. “you’ve probably got the nicest room in the entire place, besides lilith’s. her room’s the biggest here.”

jack stared at the windows for a long time before stepping inside and then closing the door behind himself. he sighed, facing the door and trying not to look at randall directly. he didn’t know why he couldn’t look at him. it was just too much. what was too much? jack had no idea. 

randall tilted his head to the side, confused. he took a few steps towards jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. “hey, what’s up man? can’t handle having your own room? i thought you didn’t have siblings.”

jack shook randall’s hand off his shoulder and turned around, looking up at him. he hates being the shortest of all the guys. “i don’t have any siblings, i’m an only child,” he pushes past him and thumps against the mattress, the pillows and blankets shifting at the sudden weight change. he looks over at randall, who’s still giving him a confused look. “what are you looking at?”

widening his eyes, randall walks over and pulls the chair out from under the desk and takes a seat, throws his arms over the back of it and leans forward. “why are you so angry all of a sudden. c’mon, you can tell me. it’s not like anyone else can hear us.”

shaking his head, jack immediately throws his hands up. “no, i’m not here to talk about my feelings with you, man,” he then lays back against the mattress, stares up at the ceiling. “just....just leave me alone for now.”

suddenly, the mattress shifts and jack comes face to face with randall. he’s physically sitting on him, which he never expected to happen. he tries his best to not focus on his jeans. “what.”

randall rolls his eyes and shoves jack a little. “talk to me already. y’know, i am your RA, you can tell me anything you need.” when he gets no response, he shoves jack again. “come on, man, just tell me! is it alyssa? is she being annoying again? or did lilith take your hairbrush this morning-”

jack balls his hands into fists and shoves randall off him and straddles him, both palms pressing against his shoulders. “can you just shut up about lilith already?!” jack breathes, hard and heavy as he looks down at the guy below him. it didn’t really click in his head that jack at shoved him pretty hard, and was actually doing quite a good job at holding randall down. but now he was looking his RA in the eyes again, and this time he saw that sad glint from earlier. jacks’ grasp loosened, blinking a few times. shit, big mistake.

randall’s face had fallen, stoic but also showing a hint of concern. he lifted his hand up to jacks’ face. “dude, you’re crying,” he pushed his thumb against his cheek, which were pretty damp already. “what’s going on?”

jack wasn’t hearing him. all he could think about was lilith, lilith, lilith. she’s all randall talks about. all he sees. all he hears. 

when he comes back to his mind, he’s laying with his back against the mattress, his head lying against a lumpy pillow. blinking, jack looks up and sees randall again. the lumpy pillow isn’t a pillow, it’s randall’s lap. his face is upside down, eyebrows furrowed and eyes full of distress. he’s got one hand resting against jack’s cheek, which he can feel but can’t see. the other hand is combing through his hair, which he closes his eyes as soon as he realizes. he doesn’t want to move, though. this is nice, for some reason. “jack, what’s wrong? talk to me.” 

jack stays quiet for a moment, trying to gather his words. then, he swallows hard before opening his eyes again. “i don’t why, but every fucking time you mention lilith, i just…” he trails off. there goes his gathered words. he closes his eyes. “nevermind.” 

randall leans his head to the side, trying to understand. he rubs his thumb against jacks’ cheek again. “i think i know what’s going on,” he smiles slightly, still running his hand through jacks’ hair. “you can just say it, i’m not gonna be mad at you.”

jack opens his eyes just to roll them up at randall. “it’s like you think i know what’s going on. i don’t,” he then sits up and turns to face him. “i don’t know what this feeling is.”

randall nods a few times, still smiling. “dude, it’s obvious. you just gotta say it,” he sits up, smiles a bit bigger and opens his arms. “let’s go, get it off your chest.”

jack narrows his eyes at randall. “dude,” he imitates him. “i don’t even know what i’m supposed to be saying right now,” he sighs and rubs his face. he recoils at the wetness before realizing that he had been crying again at some point. “look, i made a mistake. just forget what i said.” suddenly, two hands are grasping his shoulders and he looks up from his palms. randall is leaned forward a bit, looking jack in the eyes. 

“just say it,” randall nods once, squeezing jacks’ shoulders slightly. “you can say it.”

jack looked back at him for a moment before closing his eyes and looking down at his lap. he didn’t speak for a long time again. then, he looked back up and opened his mouth. 

“i like you, but you like lilith. i know that already, and i don’t want to fuck up anything for either of you, so just forget i even said what i just did. it’s pointless,” jack sighed and went to rub his face, but his wrists were caught. randall had grabbed him and now he was looking him dead in the eyes. “just let me go, dude-”

before he could say anything else, their faces were closer than they ever have been, and jack knew his face was the reddest it’s ever been. eyes close. warm lips. not just his, randall’s. a hand against his side, another pressed against the back of his head. fingers somehow already tangled in his hair. the hand on his hip moves, pushes his chest firmly and he’s lying on the pile of blankets now. he isn’t really sure of everything that’s happening, but he knows he’s enjoying it. he opens his eyes for a moment. he sees randall, on top of him, smirking slightly with an interesting look in his eye. 

maybe he was thinking the same thing he was.


End file.
